


Stiles' Boyfriend

by EscapeArtist13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College AU, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, also kind of crack, sort of, un-betaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3597849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EscapeArtist13/pseuds/EscapeArtist13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has a boyfriend. His friends at Berkley all know this. They've never met him and don't know what he looks like, but they do know Stiles, so they can make an educated guess as to what he's like. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles' Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is super roughly put together. I pretty much just threw in down in like 30 minutes because I was bored and avoiding writing my essay. Not betaed, so there are probably a lot of mistakes, but I'm too lazy to go through and fix them, so whatever. Anyway, this is my first actual post, so, you know. Be gentle.
> 
> Okay. Bye then.
> 
> *I hereby acknowledge that Teen wolf and the characters contained therein do not belong to me, and, much as I wish it were not so, will continue to do so, excluding the unlikely event that I miraculously win the lottery or marry an astonishingly rich man who doesn't mind sharing me with a myriad fictional characters and enables me to purchase the rights to them.

Stiles’ Boyfriend

 

Everybody knew Stiles had a boyfriend. I mean, he talked about him all the time. His name was Derek, and they’d been going out together since Stiles’ junior year in high school. Derek hadn’t come with Stiles when Stiles went away to Berkley, but he planned to follow him in a year and they talked on the phone or Skyped every day. They texted each other frequently throughout the day, and even though everyone knows most long-distance relationships end up breaking up in a few months, they were a month into their second semester of freshman year, and Stiles seemed to be making it work. Jeremy, Alex, and Macy (who had been best friends with Stiles ever since they had all banded together in a study group in order to survive their very first multivariable calculus midterm), thought it was pretty adorable, if slightly annoying at times.

They had all been friends for nearly six months now, and as all of them had yet to meet the illustrious Derek, they were understandably quite curious about the person Stiles was so devoted to, so when Stiles told them happily that Derek was coming to visit for the weekend, and would they all like to meet him, they all readily agreed.

And so it occurred that, two days after the aforementioned invitation, they were all sitting around one of the small tables in the crowded campus coffee shop, nursing gloriously caffeinated beverages and watching everybody who came in the door.

Now, none of them actually knew what Derek looked like, but they did know Stiles, so they could all take an educated guess. If they’d been going out since high school he was probably good-looking enough to not be a target of bullying, but not so much that he would have been completely out of Stiles’ league. Don’t get them wrong, Stiles was cute, but he was a little too into comic books and video games to make it to the upper echelons of the high school social hierarchy. Stiles had said Derek was planning on following him to Berkley next year, which meant he was probably several months younger than Stiles, and from the amount they talked they must have a lot of common interests. All in all, their best guess would be a cute, slender, probably vaguely-hipster-but-in-an-adorable -kind-of-way type, around 18. They had a bet going between them on whether or not he’s be wearing hipster glasses.

They had maneuvered Stiles into sitting in the chair facing away from the door, so that they could try to guess which guy was Derek when he walked in the door without Stiles giving it away. Stiles had laughed and given in when they said there were ten bucks riding on this.

Thus, it was Macy who first caught a glimpse of the man when he first came through the door. The man (and he was definitely a _man_ , since he looked about 27 years old, though it was hard to tell exactly with that stubble) was dressed in heavy black leather boots, dark, tight-fitting jeans that showcased his long, muscular legs, and a black leather motorcycle jacket over a white t-shirt that stretched tight over impressive abdominal muscles. His dark hair was attractively mussed, and his green eyes would have been a siren call to anybody who swung that way in the near vicinity, if it weren’t for the metal-vaporizing glare that he was leveling on the people around him. As it was, people were giving him a wary berth.

“Wow,” she said, turning back to her friends at the table, “Get a load of Tall-Dark-and-Serial-Killer.”

“Hot damn,” Jeremy wolf (ha) whistled under his breath, “If he’s a serial killer he can come after me any day of the week.”

“Yeah, right, Jeremy”, Alex snorted, “He looks like he could snap you in half before you even got to the fun part.”

“But at least I’d go out looking at something beautiful!” Jeremy leered theatrically, and Alex and Macy laughed.

Stiles, however, did not. He had gotten up from the table and was weaving his way through the press of tables toward the dangerous-looking stranger. Before any of them could yell at him about what the hell he was doing, Stiles had thrown his arms around the man’s neck and was pulling his head down for a kiss. To their surprise, the man didn’t push Stiles off roughly, but brought his hands around Stiles lower back to draw him closer into a blazing kiss.

“Hey, Der-Bear, I’ve missed you”, Stiles panted from about three inches away from the man’s face when the two finally came up for air.

Speaking for the first time, he rumbled back in a menacing tone; “I thought I told you not to call me that, Stiles”.

The group at the table worried that their friend had lost his mind and was five seconds away from having his throat ripped out, but Stiles only giggled.

“Aww c’mon Sourwolf, I know you secretly like it. Deep, deep down.”

“You’re lucky I don’t kill you for that one either.”

“Aah, but how could you possibly hurt a face this adorable,” Stiles fluttered his eyelashes dramatically, “and besides, you know you’d miss this nubile body.”

“Nubile. Yeah. Right”, Tall, Dark and Serial Killer snorted.

“You can’t fool me”, Stiles said softly, bringing their faces close together so he could stare into those killer green eyes, “I know you love me, Derek”.

The man’s face softened as he brought one hand up to run a thumb over Stiles’ cheekbone. “I do”, he returned softly.

The two of them stared at each other for another long moment before Stiles seemed to shake himself out of a daze. He stepped quickly away and, taking hold of the man— _Derek’s_ —hand, he steered the two of them over to the table where his shell-shocked friends still sat.

“Hey guys,” Stiles started, still clinging tightly to Derek’s hand and standing plastered to his side , “Sooo… this is my boyfriend, Derek…Derek these are my friends Alex, Jeremy and Macy”. The three of them made only half-coherent noises of greeting as Derek glared at them intimidatingly and possessively slung his arms around Stiles from behind.

Stiles continued; “Sooo… I know we said we were gonna all get to know each other and stuff, but Derek and I haven’t seen each other in person in like, weeks, so, how about we just, uh, reschedule this until after we’ve had the chance to rip each other’s clothes off, ‘kay? ‘Kay, thanks, Bye!” And the two of disappeared bewilderingly quickly. (They were pretty sure they saw Derek actually pick Stiles up completely at one point out the door.)

No one at the table said anything for a good minute after watching their exit. Then Macy broke the silence.

“Well, that was… unexpected”.

“He was like, 27. Is that even legal?”

“With hot like that, who the fuck cares?”

“Amen to that.”

“How the fuck do they even _know_ each other?”

“Oh, we are _so_  grilling Stiles on this after those two are done screwing each other’s brains out!”

“Oh my god, that _kiss_! Holy sexual tension, Batman! I thought they were gonna have sex right there on the floor!”

“I for one would have precisely zero problem with that.”

“Agreed.”

“Ten bucks says they don’t make it to Stiles’ dorm room and end up doing it in an alleyway.”

“You’re on.”

 

 


End file.
